


Sword Art Online: Legend of the Allspark

by CyberCatNinjaGirl



Category: Sword Art Online, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCatNinjaGirl/pseuds/CyberCatNinjaGirl
Summary: When a new game , Legend of the Allspark came out Kirito, Asuna, Silica, Lizabeth, Agil, Sinon and Leafa decided to play the game and help the Autobots in the game to defend the Allspark from the Decepticons, its up to them to help them protect it even if it means to die protecting it!





	1. The New Game

**Author's Note:**

> I don't any of this just the plot, so enjoy!

*In the Transformers Animated world*

Optimus and his crew were working on an asteroid clearing away the rocks on the space bridge, repairing it in case if it was damaged. "Ratchet, do you ever get the feeling that something is about to happen right in a nanoklik. And then you meet something new that just doesn't fit in?" Optimus asked the medi-bot Ratchet who just grumbled at the question, "The only thing that ever happens is just how we work together as a team and you just somehow do it like it's no problem to us." Ratchet said as Optimus was looking at a pile of rubble covering something glowing as he he walked over to it and uncovered what was glowing in it and it turns out to be the Allspark. "Is that what I think it is?" Bumblebee asked as Ratchet nodded in shock. "It is kid, you better believe it, cause this is the Allspark.

*In the SAO world*

"Onii-chaaaaaan! There's a new game that just came out, Asuna said so and I got us one each!" said a girl with short black hair, her name was Suguha Kiriguya who called out to her brother/cousin Kazuto Kiriguya AKA Kirito the black swordsman who turned and looked at his sister/cousin who held up to same games she had bought from the store. "Thanks Sugu, you do know that mom will be pissed if you spend this much money on two games for each of us, right?" Kazuto asked his sister who just smiled and said "Don't worry, I'll work off the money from a job okay?" Kazuto just sighed and placed the game into the CD player connected to his NerveGear headset and as he got messages from his friends (and Yuuki since I decided to make her part of it, this is where she is cured and ready to play) saying that they are all ready to play, including him and his sister as they all say "Link Start!" as the screen turns to different colors as they entered the game. But something went off, somehow, their own bodies were swallowed in light and into the game itself. "Papa! Papa! Wake up!" Kirito heard a voice and looked to see that it was Yui in her pixie form with a worried look as he saw Asuna in her SAO outfit along with his friends (Yuuki is still in ALO form) "Asuna!" he cried as he went over to her and held her close to his body as she began to wake up along with his friends and somehow Pina is there right next to Silica, when she woke up she was happy to see her beloved dragon, his sister is in her ALO form, Sinon is in GGO form, Agil, Klein,Lizabeth, and Yuuki are in their usual forms when they heard a scream coming from not very far as the gang decided to see what was going on.


	2. Meeting the Autobots

As Kirito and the gang ran over to where the scream was they quickly grabbed out their weapons and attacks the beast with his dual blades along with Asuna's Lambent Light, but was knocked back by its tentacle to the ground as he landed. "Sinon! Go up to the top of the parking roof and find a weakness, Leafa, buff and heal us along with Yuuki, Klein, Agil, you take behind! Lizabeth and Silica you will take the side, we'll deal with the tentacles! Go!" Sinon got to the top and start shooting at the atennas on its head, Yuuki and Leafa start healing and buffing the team, Klein and Agil got the back, and Lizabeth and Silica attacked the sides, and Kirito and Asuna got the tentacles, but somehow, one of the tentacles was holding a young girl, even younger than Silica, Sinon shot the tentacle holding the young girl as she started to fall, but was caught by a yellow robot? Sinon was very confused when she saw the Autobots helping them out, she panicked when she saw the black and gold one caught in the tentacle, she shot the tentacle as the ninja bot was safe. 

Prowl POV

As soon as we start attacking the creature, I got caught somehow and was rescued by an organic with a sniper rifle and she kept on shooting at the creature we are fighting. I got back up as two more organics attacked the creature with a mace and dagger, I noticed the smaller organic had a small blue dragon with her as it flew over to me and healed me. I thanked the small dragon as it flew back over to its owner.

Normal POV

Prowl saw Sinon as she began shooting the beast again and again until she reloaded her bullets, giving Kirito and Asuna enough time to attack the beast and Leafa and Yuuki to strike with magic as fro Silica to heal the bots with Pina's help of her healing breath. "Everyone! Attack full head on!" Kirito said as he began to use his ultimate skill Starburst Stream. Kirito used his highest sword skill as the beast's health bar went down to zero and burst into shards. People cheered as the beast was vanquished.The Autobots couldn't believe their own optics of what they had witnessed from the black swordsman. Optimus went to vehicle mode and opened his door for Kirito and Asuna to climb in. "Get in, you explain everything to us and we'll explain everything to you." Optimus said as the black swordsman climbed in along with his wife and daughter, as did their friends they went into the other Autobot's vehicle modes along with Sari (who snuck in) as they went to the deepest part of the lake and went inside the Autobot ship Orion AKA Omega Supreme.


	3. Explanations and Starscream's Appearance

Last time: Kirito and the gang went with the Autobots to explain everything what had happened when they battled the creature, all of the SAO/ALO/GGO players climbed out of the Autobots vehicle modes as the Autobots went to bipedal mode and Sari went over to the VR players. "Okay, you guys explain first of what that was and we'll explain why we are here." Optimus said as Kirito nodded and explained to the Cybertronians about what they did and what happened to them when they arrived to the place they are in as did Optimus as he began explaining what happened to them when they crashed landing on Earth. "So, let me get this straight, you nine are players from another world and somehow when you started playing the game it brought you here and yet, you somehow used intense battle skills, including your sniper who helped my team member in which he should've listened to my instructions when his leader told him to rely on his team." Optimus said as he looked at Prowl. "Hey, take it easy on him, I get that he's a solo player." Kirito said as he defended Prowl. "Kirito, maybe we should introduce ourselves to them." Asuna said as Kirito nodded his head and looked at the Autobots. "I'm Asuna, in SAO I was Vice Commander of the Knights of The Blood Oath, I am a swordswoman with a weapon choice of rapier." Asuna said as pulled out her rapier Lambent Light, "I'm Silica, I'm a dragon tamer in both SAO and ALO, this is my dragon Pina, she's my friend. I wield a dagger as a choice of weapon." Silica said as Pina chirpped and flew over to the tamer's shoulder. "I'm Sinon, I'm a sniper in GGO, my weapon is a sniper rifle, Hecate II." Sinon said as she demonstrated her rifle by shooting a distance object multiple times. "I'm Leafa, in ALO I'm a Sylph. I'm an expert in magic and combat." Leafa said as she used a magic spell on an old piece of metal. "I'm Yuuki, I'm an Imp in ALO also, I run a guild called the Sleeping Knights." Yuuki said as she smiled. "I'm Klein, I also run a guild Fuurinkazan. My choice of weapon is a Katana." Klein said as he brought out his katana. "I'm Agil, I'm a merchant in SAO, I also run a cafe, my choice of weapon is an axe." Agil said with his ax slung on his shoulder. "I'm Lisbeth, in both SAO and ALO, I'm a blacksmith. I usually help out in battle, my weapon is a mace." Lisbeth said as she held out her mace. "I'm Kirito, I wield dual blades as my weapon of choice, I'm married to Asuna, and sometimes I will go on solo missions." Kirito said as he brought out Elucidator and Dark Repulsor in both hands and put them back as he held Asuna's hand. "Guess that leaves me! I'm Yui, and I'm their daughter. I'm a NPC private navigational pixie." Yui said as she saluted.

(Time skip because I can)

*At city hall*

Kirito and Optimus' gang went to city to be declared heros, and yet Kirito felt embarrassed of standing in front of all of the people. "Hey, Kirito, relax, you should be happy that people are okay because we saved them." Asuna said as she held on to the black swordsman hand and smiled at the camera's. "And the Crimson Angels!" Professor Sumdac said as seven jets flew in the sky, Sinon noticed one more and used her Sniper's Eye to get a close up on the seventh jet. "Mr. Sumdac, how many did you hire for the Crimson Angels?" Sinon asked the professor as he noticed the seventh jet as well. "That's odd, I thought I only hired six jets." That made Sinon's eyes widen as she enhanced her heat vision to see a mix of heat in that seventh jet, when the jet came down and attacked the bots and the VR heros. "Hey! What the hell is that guy doing?!" Lisbeth yelled as Sinon started shooting the mysterious magenta (I think his color was magenta) jet with her Hecate II never missing on target. "Arrrggh! Must that human shoot my wings! Almost as if... as if that she knows how to fight." a voice came from the jet that Leafa heard (cause Sylphs have good hearing.) The jet turned around and transformed to Starscream as he looked down to see Sinon staring right back at him as she threw a grenade at his face and ran to where the Autobots were. Kirito pulled out his dual blades as Asuna pulled out her rapier along with their friends and the Autobots. Kirito used his Gamer Sight to see Starscream's stats to see that he was a level 70, and the Autobots were only level 60. Kirito noticed that if they worked together like last time they would stop Starscream. "You, one in black, what is your name?" Starscream asked Kirito as the black swordsman walked up with his dual blades still in his hands. "You wanna know? It's Kirito, and your Starscream, the second in command to Megatron!" Kirito said as his eyes slightly gleamed gold. Starscream grinned as he looked at the black swordsman. "Well looks like someone learned their history, how about we make a deal?" Stascream said as Kirito stared at himwith still hate in his eyes as he said "What kind of deal?" Starscream smiled as he looked at the swordsman. "I've seen what you've done in your last battle, so join me and we can concur Cybertron together with just you and-" "Never." Starcream was cut off by the sound from a female as he looked at Asuna as she looked at him with anger as he tried to get her husband to join him. "He will never join you, you creep! He has helped the Autobots and he always knows which place to be in!" Asuna shouted at Starscream as he growled. "Fine if you won't join, THEN GO DIE!!!"


	4. Battle Against the SIC! The VR Heros new form!

"Fine! If you won't join, THEN YOU CAN DIE!!" Starscream said as he fired his null rays at Bulkhead and Bumblebee, causing them to hit a building as the rubble started to fall on them, Optimus and the rest of his team grab the two fallen Autobots before the rubble crushed them. Starscream tried to slash Kirito but parried it back as he shouted "Switch!" as Asuna and Yuuki used Star Splash and Mother's Rosario on him causing the seeker to stumble back a bit due to the attack and got shot in the wing a second time by Sinon with her special skill Phantom Bullet (in the game Sword Art Online: Memory Defrag), Starscream had almost enough with the sniper and try to grab her but instead got a grenade to the face as Silica and Lisbeth hit him in the face with their weapons. "If you won't join Swordsman, then I will shoot these humans for no good reason." Kirito's eyes widen as he saw Sari, Captain Fanzone, the mayor, and Professor Sumdac there and began running as Starscream start shooting at them as the three grown ups went inside the train, all except Sari who was still running from the blasts. "Sari!" Bumblebee shouted in fear for his human friend to be killed out there by the hands of Starscream. Leafa saw Sari running out there and cast a butterfly shield spell on her to avoid being hurt by the blasts, Bumblebee saw this as he saw the Sylph cast one herself to grab Sari out of there real fast before Starscream noticed her. "Huh! How is it possible that human could be unharmed by my attacks?!" Starscream asked in annoyance as he heard Leafa flying past him with her sword in her hand as she grabbed Sari and flew out of the blasts, Leafa placed Sari with Agil and Klein as she flew back up and slashed him in the back with her sword. "Enough games! You think you defeated Megatron? You really are fools, I defeated Megatron!! I planted an overload device before he got the chance to grab the Allspark!" Starscream said as he walked up to the Autobots and VR heros, Bulkhead didn't believe Starscream. "He's lying! Isn't he?" Bulkhead said in both anger and confusion as he looked at the blue haired sniper as she shook her head saying no. "Then, I'll say it again Autobot scum, bring me the Allspark and I'll spare these creatures lives! You have ONE megacycle (according to transformers wiki it means 2.6 hours just to be clear)." Starscream said as he took the train and placed it on top of Sumdac Industries as he flew off. "He couldn't kill them, could he? Right Optimus, right?!" Asuna said in a worry tone when she saw Optimus' helm cap(I don't know what the heck it was when he had it blocked in his optic sight), that was she knew that it was one hell of a nightmare. "Mommy! There might be a chance that we can save them from Starscream!" Yui said as she flew over to her mother. "Yui's right Asuna, if we can somehow distract Starscream long enough, we can rescue them." Kirito aid as he looked at the Autobots and his team as he pulled out his Elucidator and Dark Repulsor along with Asuna as she pulled out her Lambent Light as they all began to go to Sumdac Industries.

(*Time Skip*)

"Starscream!" Optimus shouted the seeker's name as the SIC went to bipedal mode and still in the air never noticing the VR heros in their ALO form (that they can access) flew up to the train and opened it as they planned, but as soon as they got the hostages out Starscream turned around to see the VR heros bringing the hostages down from the train, Starscream tried to fly to them but was struck with a Paralysis Arrow, he turned around to see that the sniper had cat ears and tail and wielded a bow and arrow, Starscream noticed that she had wings as well. "You can't move can you Screamer? That was a Paralysis Arrow, meaning that you can't move if your paralyzed from a hit like that!" Sinon said as she fired multiple fire arrows at him as it exploded once the arrows made contact with Starscream. Silica flew up and struck her dagger at Starscream's back with Thrust Fall (water) as Pina fired giant water bubbles at the pink SIC as the paralysis wore off as the two cat siths flew away from the seeker as he charged his boosters to catch up to the cat siths as they flew around and around. Starscream had enough so he flew down to grab the Allspark but was struck again by Bumblebee's stingers and Leafa's magic as he flew up (Starscream not Bee) with the Allspark but his thruster was caught by the red and blue Prime's grappling hook as he flew with Optimus and landed on a blimp. 

(I'm gonna time skip a few seconds)

When the bright blue light died down, the VR heros and team Prime ran over to Optimus and saw that his body was beaten up, cracks on his glass and all over his body, small amounts of energon was leaking from the wounds, Asuna had tears in her eyes as she fell to her knees at the side of the injured Prime. "Optimus? OPTIMUS, WAKE UP! Please! Don't you dare close those eyes, please don't die on us PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE!" Asuna said as Optimus said "So this is what its like, to be a hero." as he closed his optics and his color faded to grey. Asuna's tears fell from her eyes and onto the ground as she cried out loud. "I'm sorry Asuna, but his spark has gone out. There is nothing we can do." Ratchet said as Asuna stopped crying and wiped her tears as she began chanting a healing spell along with the VR heros and Sari used her key as well to help out bring Optimus back. "What are you doing?" Prowl asked Sari gave him an answer as she placed her key inside the slot. "Optimus never gave up on his team, on me, or our friends. We're doing something for him and thats bring him back! Ready guys? On the count of three you start using healing spells and I'll turn my key." Sari said as the VR heros nodded their heads. "One, Two, THREE, NOW!" "Þeír fylla gullin öl, helgask allr eitrið, rísa folk!" Sari yelled as she turned the key along with the healing spells the VR heros were chanting as the Allspark gave energy to the key as a white light engulfed the VR heros along with Optimus and as the light died down, the VR heros looked at themselves as they were turned into Autobots and Optimus was healed. "Optimus! He's alive!" Yui announced as she was an Autobot NPC pixie as well. "You guys are one of us now, how?" Optimus asked as he sat up to see the VR heros as Autobots (Pina's a cybertronian dragon just to be clear). "It was the Allspark and our healing magic, it must've combined together to turn us into Cybertronians." Kirito said as he held out his han- er servo to Optimus as he pulled up the red and blue Prime onto his peds. "Thanks Kirito, without you guys, the city would've been destroyed by the hands of Starscream." Optimus said as he placed his servo onto Kirito's shoulder joint.

(*Time Skip*) 

As the VR heros and Autobots began fixing up the city, Bumblebee began developing feelings for Silica as she, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee began fixing up the train rails. "So this is like fixing space bridges huh Bulkhead?" Bee asked as Bulkhead nodded his helm to his little buddy (ha ha see what I did there?) as they finished off fixing it and went to an abandoned robot factory as they called home. "I guess that there is just more than meets the eye." Sinon said as she walked into the factory knowing that something is going to happen.

Next time on SAO:Legend of the Allspark, The VR heros adjust to their new home, meanwhile, something is off, Sinon goes on patrol along (in GGO form) when she encounters a decepticon Blitzwing and goes bullet to bullet against the triple-changer, will she survive her battle against Blitzwing in her new form or will she die at the hands of Blitzwing and not only that! Leafa joins in on the battle to save her friend from the triple changer. Its a battle of the bots: Sniper and Sword vs Crazy Triple-Changer! Who will win?! Comment on who will win! Peace Out!!


	5. Battle Against the Triple Changer!

Sinon's POV

It has been two days since we battled Starscream and gained an Autobot form. After all, my GGO form in vehicle mode is a motorcycle (Like arcee's from Transformers Prime, except green, white with hints of black) and my ALO form is- well, I don't have one for ALO, just my cat sith wings and all. Anyway, I was just walking on patrol when I thought I heard a German accent from over to my right from the next two buildings, I quickly and quietly ran over to a hiding spot and use my scope to zoom in on the mysterious con as he was talking to another unknown con, the other one was green and purple and he had one red optic ranting on about their leader still alive. Who the hell are these guys? Why haven't heard about them from Prime. I thought to myself as I got ready to fire bullets at the two. I waited... I pulled the trigger.

Normal POV

*BLAM!* The gun fired a bullet at Blitzwing and it ricocheted off his helm though, Sinon's bullets were supposed to pierce the enemy's head and kill them with a single blow. 'What?! It didn't go through!? But, that's impossible! My bullets always go through for a headshot! Where did I go wrong?' Sinon thought to herself as she reloaded another bullet to fire. "I know you're zhere, vhy don't jou come on out, sniper." hearing that made Sinon's skin-er protoform crawl and gave her chills when she stepped out of her hiding spot still holding onto her Hecate II.Blitzwing couldn't believe his optics when he saw Sinon, she was the most beautiful femme he had seen, he kept on staring into her light blue optics as he saw her pull out a small gun. "You two better answer my questions or you'll get a bullet to the head." Sinon said as she pulled out her small gun and pointed it at the two cons, she pulled the flint down as it made a click. "Now!" she shouted at them as Blitzwing held his servos up in surrender. "Vait! You must be mistaken, ve are not ze bad guys." Sinon didn't believe a word he said as she saw Leafa behind them about ready to attack them, when Lugnut saw Leafa use magic to attack them as Sinon use a smoke bomb to let them escape for a while."Leafa let's report this back to Prime now!" Sinon hollered as she transformed to ALO mode and flew with her Sylph friend back to the base only for Blitzwing to see her ALO form and was amazed at her Cat Sith Form, everything about her was perfect for the femme he dreamed of.

(Time Skip after they told Optimus about Blitzwing and Lugnut)

*Night Time*

Sinon (GGO form) along with Leafa were both patrolling in bipedal mode when the two femmes were ambushed by none other than Blitzwing himself, who had somehow had stasis cuffs. "Leafa, we need to call for back up! Now!" Sinon yelled at her Sylph friend who start talking through the comlink but only to realize that the triple changer had blocked their comlinks to communicate with the Autobots. "I can't contact them! He must've blocked us with some kind of device to cloak us!" Leafa shouted to her sniper friend as the both of them looked at the triple changer , they had no choice but to fight him, Leafa backed her up incase things went bad. "I guess that we have no choice to fight him." Sinon said as she fired bullets multiple times at him only to graze his face when he dodged a bullet (Okay I need to stop making puns) Blitzwing touched his faceplate only to see pink liquid from his digits and look up at the sniper to see that her fairy friend has helped her out by increasing her attacks and healing her with magic."Lugnut, vould jou get her fairy friend?" Blitzwing asked the green and purple cyclopes as he attacked Leafa from behind as she pulled out her sword and Sinon went to ALO mode and flew into the sky, firing multiple arrows at the triple changer and used her sword skill, Diamond Dust as the arrow hit the triple changer and exploded into ice as it made contact. Leafa was having trouble with the cyclops and used her debuffing magic on him to slow down his attacks and healed both Sinon and herself. "YOU FOOL! ONLY A COWARD WOULD USE SUCH A WEAK THING LIKE THAT IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT MEGATRON!!" Lugnut yelled only for Leafa to used wind magic to push him into the water only to shut him up from his rantings about Megatron, Leafa went over as Sinon parried his icicle throw attack with an arrow as she said "Switch!" Sinon jumped back for Leafa to use Vorpal Strike to knock him back and make him retreat along the the giant oaf in the water, the two jets flew off to their base."Man, I thought that we'd never beat them. But they had left to quickly with a single blow to your magic and your sword. Well we should head back and tell them what happened." Sinon said as Leafa nodded back at the cat sith as the two of them flew back to base.

*LE TIME SKIP*

Blitzwing was making a call to someone else on his screen as it was none other than the bounty hunter Lockdown. "So let me get this straight, you want me to capture one of the new Autobots and bring them to you? Seems fair." Lockdown said as he scratched his chin with his hook as he looked at the triple changer again as Blitzwing smirked at the bounty hunter's response."Ve have a deal." Bitzwing said as he turned off the screen and went to his berth and laid down.

*At the Autobot base*

"And that's what happen Prime, they just ran away like a bunch of cowards." Sinon said to the blue and red Prime as he placed his servo onto the blue haired cat sith's head as he rubbed it telling her that was very resposible for her to battle the Decepticons with her gun and archery skills along with her Sylph friend as the would team went to bed.

AAAAANNNNNNDDDD DONE! So guys what do you think? Please a comment down below to see if I made any mistakes. Up next on SAO: Legend of the Allspark: Optius gets captured by the bounty hunter Lockdown only to be used as bait to bring in the VR heros and the Autobots to capture one of the VR heros, Yuuki goes head to head with the bounty hunter with her original sword skill and her courage to fight and help bring Optimus back to the team. Will Yuuki win the battle, or will she get kidnapped by the evil bounty hunter and brought to the Decepticons? Stay Tuned! CyberCatNinjaGirl, OUT!


	6. Thrill Of The Hunt! Battle Against the Bounty Hunter!

"Augh, it's primitive. It's barbaric. There ought to be a law against it!" Ratchet said as Asuna, Kirito and Optimus sighed as Ratchet goes off at the auto supply store."It's just an auto supply store, Ratchet." Asuna said as she placed her servo on the medibot's shoulder and pats it as he goes off again. "You mean they actually sell spare parts on the open market? What kind of malfunction would be crass enough to buy this stuff?" Ratchet asked the white and red swordswoman as she had nothing to say to him as Bumblebee was dumb enough to buy the stuff as he drove out of the store."Hey, guys, check out my new horn!" *horn plays the random notes as he transformed to bipedal mode along with Yuuki landing on the ground and deactivating her wings as she liked the sound of his new horn and applauds to it. "Wow, I like that Bee! Its awesome as it sounds." Yuuki said as she smiled and gave him a thumbs up as Bee blushed at the imp for the compliment as he got a whack upside the head as he rubbed it. Everyone noticed the lights going out as Yuuki cast a night vision spell on them. 

"Oss náða nótt lysa auga."(I had to search it up) Yuuki said as a light gray light surrounded them and Bumblebee was amazed at the magic the imp cast onto them."Wow, I never knew that many fairy types in Alfheim Online used magic like this. Thanks Yuuki." Optimus thanked the purple imp as red headlights was shining onto the VR heros and Autobots as the muscle car drove fast enough almost running them over as they dodged the car's fast hit when Asuna saw two people and a dog walking on the street and ran over to them and picked them up just before the muscle car could hit them. "Please watch where you're going next time." Asuna said as the three of them nodded and ran off as the red and white swordswoman brought out her rapier and speed up her pace of running and used Shooting Star to catch up to the muscle car as she got to a fighting stance."Sir, step out of the vehicle and I'll give you a warning to not hurt people next time." Asuna said as Optimus caught up the her with his ax in his servo. "Listen to her, sir please step out of the vehicle now." Asuna heard a voice from the car NOT inside the car. "One problem, I AM the vehicle." the voice said as Asuna grabbed Optimus as she backed up from the mysterious mech with the hook for a servo. "Optimus, do you know who this is?" Asuna asked the red and blue Prime who only shook his helm in a 'no' matter. In fact, she didn't know who the heck this guy was, she decided to stay and battle."I'll back you up in case something happens, okay?" Asuna asked as she stood back when Optimus went to strike him only to be hit with some kind of ray that made him fall into stasis."Optimus! What the hell did you you do to him?! Answer me!" Asuna said in a very pissed off voice as she went to Vice Commander mode and used her attack Shooting Star to attack him close enough to use Quadruple Pain fast enough to get Optimus out only for him to punch her in the faceplates, knocking her out. "Too bad I had to do that, she's a pretty one all right. She must be one of the new Autobots alright." Lockdown said as he looked at Asuna who is still out cold, as soon as he try to grab her, he heard another voice telling him to stay away from Asuna.   
Kirito made it on time as soon as he saw Asuna on the ground, he used quick reflexes to grab her and gave her to Ratchet as soon as Lockdown brought out a smokebomb to blind them and get away with the Autobot leader. "Prime! NO!" Ratchet cried out as he saw the bounty hunter gone. "Ratchet, tend to Asuna as fast as you can. I'll catch up." Kirito said as Ratchet grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, Ratchet, who was that guy in...the...car?" Yuuki asked but slowly stopped as she saw her friend on the ground knocked out with a dent in her cheek, Yuuki felt every single anger rushed to her head as she gripped her fist so tight, it started to bleed from it. "Who did this to her?" Yuuki asked in anger with her head down not looking at the bots and VR Heros. "Answer me now, WHO DID THIS TO HER?!" Yuuki was so pissed off she had tears in her optics. "It was the bounty hunter Lockdown, who was the muscle car Yuuki. She's just knocked out from the blow." Yuuki relaxed as she heard Ratchet say those words.  
(Time Skip)  
Yuuki and the rest of the bots and VR heros were patrolling for the bounty hunter but came back with nothing."How can he just disappear like out of thin air?" Bulkhead asked as Prowl pulled up a hologram showing the warehouse three days ago and then revealed a hologram of the same location only to reveal it gone. "Hey, its gone!" Lisbeth said as she saw the both places of the hologram collide together. "Yes its gone, because it was NEVER there in the first place Lisbeth." Prowl said as he turned off his holo-projector.

(Time Skip)

As the VR Heros and the Autobots arrived at where the Death's Head is, the security kicked in and fired lasers at them as Sinon fired arrows at the laser guns and Prowl using a laser gun to shoot the remaining ones, Leafa and Bumblebee saw Lockdown's vehicle mode and went after him. "I'll get him from above, you get him from below!" Leafa shouted as she took off into the sky only to see Bumblebee sliding onto some oil and used a Wind Needle spell. "Ek skýt tuttugu smár striða!" Leafa chanted as emerald needles targeted the bounty hunter hitting him multiple times as Prowl rolled out on his faceand transformed to bipedal mode only for Leafa to use a buffing spell on the ninja bot."Þeír fylla skína hugr, hogg margr illt." Leafa chanted another spell to buff Prowl's strength. "Gotta say, it's been eons since someone's got the drop on me." Lockdown said as he rubbed the dirt off of his face as he saw Leafa and remembered the deal with the triple changer, Blitzwing. "Next time it won't be so sooner!" Leafa shouted back at the bounty hunter as Prowl kept on attacking the bounty hunter as Lockdown pulled out Ratchet's EMP Generator for Leafa to notice. "Prowl, look out!" Leafa said as both she and Prowl were hit by the generator. "Well, time to bring in the new autobot." Lockdown said as he didn't notice Yuuki behind him about to use Vorpal Strike at his back. "You. You're the one who hurt my friend back there aren't you." Yuuki said with the shadow of her bangs covering her eyes and never looking at him. "Yeah, so what?" Lockdown said in a sarcastic tone making Yuuki really pissed off as she charged at him with all of her might to attack him again with Vertical Square and Lockdown used his chainsaw as a sword to slash at her only to parry and use Vertical Strike again. Yuuki blocked his attacks to see Sinon and Ratchet behind Lockdown, "Go! Save Optimus! I'll cover you!" Yuuki said for Lockdown to punch her stomach and ready to strike with his hook. 'Got her!' Lockdown thought as Yuuki read his attacks and used Quadruple Pain to attack it back. 'SHE SAW MY ATTACKS?!' Lockdown's optics widen as he saw Yuuki about to use another attack: Mother's Rosario, her original sword skill with an 11 hit combo. "TAKE THIS!!" Yuuki yelled as she used her 11 hit combo on the bounty hunter to crash back into a fence when she hit him with the 11th hit of the sword skill only fro hit to stumble back when Ratchet and Sinon got Optimus and his grappling hook along with the EMP generator and came out to see a tired Yuuki with a smile and a thumbs up.

(Time Skip to Autobot base) 

"And then, BAM! I used my Original Skill, Mother's Rosario to knock him back into the ship." Yuuki said as the Autobots were impressed by her actiions of how she helped out with the rescue. "Thank you, Yuuki, if you hadn't backed us up, we would've been in real big trouble." Optimus said as Yuuki blushed at his graditude, "Please stop, you're making me blush." Yuuki said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Well, its been a long day, we should gets some *yawn* rest." Silica said as she yawned and rubbed her optic as she head over to her room. "Good night everyone." Silica said as she closed the door and slept as for the rest of the team wnet to bed and had a good night only for Sinon to get a feeling that something's gonna happen, but when?


End file.
